Beyond the see of time
by Nerisa
Summary: Joker revels his talents as a surgeon, chaos begins / mpreg/ Supermen X Batman crossover whit iron man and not only.
1. Chapter 1

Title- Beyond the see of time

Paring- basic Supermen X Batman and others

Warning- (like the terrifying fact wasn't that I wrote it?) mpreg

Okay so what is it people write at the beginning of ff?

Something booth the fact that Supermen and Batman are not my characters they belong to DC ant that I'm not getting any physical profit out of this ff.

Wheel its true to a point.

Ps- I do my best whit the grammar and I asked a friend fore help so if you're about to say only that the spelling is crappie ken it. That I already now. Say something new.

***

The first thing Bruce brain registered upon awakening was pain. Not the alcohol induced dull throbbing somewhere in the back of the head. No, it was more like a ripping , flaming pain of a freshly sewn tissue somewhere on the upper part of his belly.

He tried to remember how the hell it got there but came up blank. He didn't remember doing the cape and cowl thing last night. He was force to play the role of Gothams favorite son in some party.

Hmm… he remembered the party, boring and dull and…and. He strained his drug hazed mind and found a memory of himself arguing with someone from Stark Industries, and after that leaving with a blond women with rather small breasts who had emerged from the darkness.

"Wakey wakey Brucy boy. Time to rise and shine! "A painfully familiar voice chirped in his ear. Bruce realy didn't need a sharp vision to recognize the owner of this voice and the white blob in front of him. Joker!

He wanted to say something, but a rather large gummy, metallic testing object in his mouth forbade him from doing that.

"Oh finally…I was starting to worry I accidentally sown something extra in you. " Chirped the clown. Bruce looked at him oddly and mummers something underbelly under his nose

"Mm, what are you murmuring there sweetie?" The clown brought his ear closer, "oh sweetie don't be so mysterious… communication is the foundation of a good family you now." Chuckled the Joker, taking the small ball out of the billionaire's mouth. Bruce spat on the ground.

"What the hell are you taking bout Joker?" Rasped the billionaire. If it were possible, the Joker's grin widened even more.

"Why, I'm talking about the happy, happy family we're going to have!" Said the clown making a dancers pirouette, "So I was thinking, it's fun to play with old Batsy, but he has this sidekick of his to take up the role of the Bat when he gets old, but me? Poor little me I have no one! So I decided it's time to get myself a son." He started laughing maniacally. Jumping on to the bed, the Joker lied himself on Bruce. The bat's body exploded with pain. Even though the Joker didn't place all of his body weight on him, but still, any pressure placed on the angry red wound resulted in pain.

"Still, the whole birthing, feeding and diaper thing is a total kill joy. But then again I'm the father…I'm suppose to teach it the important stuff." He smiled. "So it's only reasonable that I had to look for the perfect mother. I tried and I tried but the ladies simply didn't cooperate, and after the fun moments they wanted to scrape the little miracle." The Joker shrugged his arms "Oh well it was fun… but then I stumbled upon you. You are the best of the best this crummy city has to offer! Wealthy, good looking, wealthy and you can't take an innocent life." The clown's voice change in to a devilish mummer. "It's going to drive Batsy bats." The Joker let out a few strange noises of triumph.

"You're nuts." Bruce spat at the clown. "A man cannot have babies."

"Ah typical reasoning," said the clown, frowning. "No one believes in me these days. Not you, not the doctors in Arkham… no one… ah such a hard life being an artist." The Joker repositioned himself so he could now sit at the head of the bed knees bend. "But nevertheless, you have female organs in you, and the moment they settle in, you're going to be a pregnant man. Wahou that while nook tows critics of there branches!...I wonder...maybe Batsy could be the godfather?" The Joker laughed, jumping in his typical manner towards the door.

"Now, now I'm positive you have a lot to think about so I'll leave you be. For now…hehehe." Joked the clown, as slammed the iron doors to his cell.

Bruce was shock to say the least. After meeting a Martian and surviving alien invasions twice at least, he really doubted anything could shock him anymore.

This situation was bad and even a fool would see it. He was strapped to a hospital bed in a wormed cell, and a mad man claimed to have operated on him – changing him into part female. Bruce tried to focus his vision and find something in the room that would help him a) escape or b) summon help.

This was going to be tuff.

***  
A month later

Clark was sitting at his desk at the Daily Planet, trying to determine what was missing in his article. It was good, but somehow it seemed to lack something important. There was this emptiness in his stomach when he read it. Yet, nothing seemed to be missing. Leaning back, he started to doubt whether the feeling in his stomach wasn't cause by Lois's cooking. They were "dating" for about two weeks now, and last night, Lois invited him over for a homemade diner.

A stomach of steel was definitely not enough to actually digest the stuff. However, when he tried to talk himself out of it, Lois used her ultimate attack "the puppy dog eyes" and that spelled the end of the game for Superman. As nasty and stubborn Lois can be, there is no one in this world that can say no when she uses the puppy look. Okay maybe Batman could but we are talking about humans, not sex gods. Hmm… Batman. Swimming off into his own private dreamland, Clark lost himself in the few memories he had of Batman without his armor on. Why only a few when he had X-ray vision you wonder? Strangely enough, Bats' armor was lined with lead…so peaking wasn't an option.

Clark was torn out of his world when he felt something hit his nose. Upon investigating this phenomenon, he discovered that he was practically covered in pencils, and all sorts of typical desk accessories. Lois apparently was trying to get his attention for some time by throwing everything she had on her desk at him. Thankfully the computers were permanently attached to the wood…

"Hey Smallvile come here, you have to see this!" She waved her hand at him.

"Okay what's so important that you wanted to break my nose?" mouthed Clark, standing up and going over to his friend.

"I just got an anonymous tip about the one and only Bruce Wayne, you won't believe it!"

Clark's heart skipped a beat, okay correction – Superman's heart skipped a beat. As Clark Kent he was in love with Lois Lane, but as Superman he was lusting after the dark demon king of Gotham. And he was not ashamed to admit it.

About a month ago, Bruce disappeared for two weeks. Nobody knew why and where and most of them didn't realy care. Batman loved to have his privacy and it wasn't really uncommon for him to disappear in the criminal underworld for months interrogating various criminal circles from the inside.

Still, this time it was different. not that Superman was spying, no, Superman NEVER spies on anybody, especially not on The Bat …he was just listening that's all – it wasn't his fault that somehow Bruce's heart beat always stood out from amongst all the sound that were around him .

There was something strange about Bruce's heart beat at that time.

It was changing all the time – sometimes beating so slow it was unmistakably on the verge of stopping, and other times it was beating so fast Clark was almost sure it was going to pop out. Then around the same time as Bruce's heart finally stabilized, Bruce himself came back to the world.

"Hellooo Smallvile are you with me? If you can hear me give me a sign!"

Lois' call was like a bucket of cold water ripping him out of his musing ones more.

"Wha…?oh! I'm sorry...I got lost in my f-"

"Yeh whatever farm boy, take a look at this." She tapped her pencil on the computer screen.

Clark leaned forward, scanning the files opened on Lois computer.

'This has to be a hoax."

It was all he was capable of saying. He didn't believe it, on the computer there was a medical report of some sort, all procedures and effects carefully described.

He read it twice, he read it five times and still his brain refused to accept it. Not that he didn't understand the medical terms or anything.

The problem was it was a procedure of successfully implanting a women's uterus in a man's body. In Bruce's Wayne's Body!

"It doesn't look that way, want to see the photos? I warn you, they are disturbing."

Before Clark had the time to respond, Lois opened a second window filled with jpg files. Clark felt sick.

"I always knew that Bruce was eccentric, but this is ..."

Lois shook her head with disbelief.

"You really think he wanted this?"

Clark was shaking with furry and disbelief. Every fibre of his body was screaming.  
Get out, go to Gotham and demand an explanation!

Lois turned around in her seat and looked Clark straight in the eye.

"What, you think someone force it on him?"

"He did go missing for two weeks."

"True."

Lois folded her hands and looked at the miniaturized photo files. Clark instantly knew she was scanning them for the smallest detail that could prove or kill her theory.

"He's not wearing any gloves."

She spoke finally.

"Excuse me?'

"The man performing the operation… those aren't gloves, the doctor - he has chalk white hands."

She pointed her pencil on one of the photos. Clark froze.

"How many creeps from Gotham do we now that have chalk white hands?"

She asked, looking at Clark with a spark in her eyes.

"Joker."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors/ Note : Okay fore tows who came to read this story now, big sorry. It use to be longer but I finally decided to rewrite it. I left the first chapter fore sentiment. But in reality you shooed start from this.

Also special thanks to a friend from deviant art who got me not only writing this again but also helped me whit the grammar.

Hope you like it.

Ps/ at liste one comment per chapter would make me weary happy.

Epilogue.

Carmila looked outside the window of her cell, she was high up, there was no chance of actually getting out; a jump would mean death, staying meant a few more moments and a fate lot worse than braking one's neck. Her dark steel eyes moved towards the wooden scene placed in the middle of her own palace garden.

Peasants from the village were forcefully sent to witness the upcoming execution. Trying with all her might to see as well as she could, the figure in dark sharpening its sword, close to the steels a bunch of colorful curse words pored from her coral, red lips. This boy could be no more than 18 springs old, her ex-fiancé had a foul sense of humor. Giving her the execution rights fit fore a noble, but at the same time making positive she would die a most painful and horrid, long death. Many in this position would bang on the wooden doors begging for mercy, renouncing their faith and saying or doing any thing just to save their life, but not she. Carmila Wayne would not tarnish the name of her ancestors with such behavior, never. A soft knock came from behind.  
'Already?' she thought, expecting to see a guard enter the chamber. Instead, it was her loyal companion Benedict, a priest from the near by abbey.  
"Benedict…it's nice to see you, even in this time…did you make it?"  
"Yes my lady…I have traveled to France and left her there with a peasant family, and him with a noble man heading far."  
"Very well, as much as it pains me to separate them, this is the only way they will be safe, if ever they discover within them their father's blood."

There was a long silence as the woman gave a silent blessing to her children.  
"They named her Johana Darck…an…"  
"Silence!" she hissed "Never speak of this again or I swear I shall come from the deepest bowls of hell back to rip you're tongue out!"  
"But…"  
"Fool, there are eyes and ears everywhere, if any one, especially Harold, ever got wind they had survived the birth, we might be all doomed."

The priest bowed his head, with a sad gleam in his eyes  
"As you wish, my lady."

"The Wayne family shall prevail…"stepping closer to the window, she gazed upwards into the sky,  
"May you be dammed for foiling my quest to rid this earth of evil, Ana-el, but I hope the  
stars will smile upon your family in their time of need, if only because you gave me hope in the form of my children," she whispered.

Later that day Carmila Wayne, with pride and dignity, accepted her death. The inexperienced executioner hit 5 times whit his sword before he finally removed her head a pain no poet can describe ore imagine she was buried in a family crypt, where two days later Benedict had carried black armor and placed it delicately on the stone coffin.

The armor dark as night, was fit for a man, with a head shaped like the most foul demon of hell with pointed ears and claw-ended hands. The bat of the forest that hunted and devoured the soul of tows evil hade died, but no one while know. Ever.

As time passed the crypt was forgotten and covered by the forest, the upper structure was mostly destroyed by war and peasant vandals. It seemed the grave of the Wayne family member was lost to time, until a grope of architecture students working in the remains of the castle stumbled on it, and red the name on the marble cracked door.

Gotham- now

A sound of the phone rung across the empty corridor, Alfred hurried to answer it. After nearly two hours of talking with someone across the ocean, he put down the phone  
"well, it seems the Wayne family will have something to contribute to the Gotham museum…

***

Gotham city's Grand museum had announced an upcoming exhibition on  
all of Gotham's finest families, it would be dedicated to the people that founded, built, preserved, and gave it new hope in the times of the great crisis. Historian students, phoned the  
families, collected personal items rarely seen outside. While Bruce admired their enthusiasm, there was no new twist in the Wayne family, no one else knew about .Well, no new twist any one should know about. The girl that talked with him, Helena Qeel, was not only easy on the eyes. (In Bruces mind, they wanted to use the classic carrot on a stick tactic) She was not interested in the most commonly known Wayne family tragedy, she asked him whether he had some information about...earlier ancestors…something that would really bring in a crowd.  
Bruce knew he had ancestors in Europe, but up until last month, he knew nothing. Now he could honestly give to the museum the remains left behind by his great-aunt…Carmila Wayne.

Not that Bruce intended to show off the dust and bones found in the crypt…no…the archeologist he hired, found books, journals, drawings…all sorts of things belonging to his dead ancestor. Most of them stolen from the palace by the servants, once their mistress was  
dead.  
Many people..(older ones) did not wish to part with what they had, they believed it protects  
them from the evil man and gives a song to the dark knight rooming the woods they are in.

"I must say master Bruce, I see no sense in," Alfred huffed, stopping as the crowbar in his hand finally managed to separate the lid of the crate from the rest, "oh my…." the old man said, looking surprised at what sucked up from the grass, paper and sprung filing. A dark, slightly rusty, and eaten by time helmet, shaped nearly identical to the batman's cowl.

Bruce, intrigued by the silence, came closer and  
his smile faded, "I assume this means we have to look at the rest very carefully."

"Indeed," said Alfred, picking up the black piece of  
metal, "there are some family secrets that should not be revealed, as it seams."


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 2

Sometimes one mis-spoken word may bring forth chaos and destruction you would never imagine possible. Other times, it might just awake something you never knew was listening.

The bat cave was buzzing with hiding life as always those days. The bats mummered softly under the ceiling, preparing for nightfall, the buzz of the computer filled the air with a noise and the water down, down below in the caves finished that symphony with its soft hiss. Not mucg and yet for someone used to the silence of a thumb and only occasional the scratching of little paws on the surface of her casket, it was like a rock concert.  
Human footsteps filled the air along with a raised voice of a young boy.  
"I don't think you should be so calm about this Bruce… Clark…" Dick didn't have the time to end this sentance when the older Wayne interrupted him.  
"Dick, I appreciate your concern, but…"  
"But what? Bruce, he's toying with you, he needs someone to blow of steam with and that's all…. For the… If he loves you, why hasn't he told anyone? Martha knows, true, but only because you picked up the phone that one time," Dick knew his hurting his mentor with those accusations, but then again he knew this man well enough to expect certain forms of behavior from him.  
For example, he was willing to bet his staff, that if ever Clark leaves Bruce for some broad, he would close himself in on others and fall a little bit deeper into the darkness he worked with. The recent way he was pushing the man to comfort this now, was so that if it happened later, he just might not be around to help him get over it.  
Dick lost a lot in his short life, that's why all that he had gained was so precious to him. He knew how fragile it all was.  
"We keep our privet lives and work separate…"-answered Bruce shortly. Normally, this would mean the discussion was over, but Dick had no intention of listening to this hidden command.  
"And tell me, which part is the one with your relationship?"  
The bat stood abruptly, and turned slowly to him.  
"Of all the people, Robin, I don't have to explain this to you… Superman is an icon just like Batman, he cant be associated with something so controversial as homosexuality, and Clark Kent… well, that's a simple cry for normalcy, one that dating Bruce Wayne would not help."

"For the love of God, that man has at least 50 different types of vision, can crush coal in to a diamonds while sleeping, and hell a lot of other stuff, he will never be normal, if he loves you he should take refuge in that, not in false pretend." He saw the slight flicker in his mentor's eyes, he knew he hit a sore spot. Not that any one else besides him or Alfred would notice this reaction, but still.  
Walking down again, Bruce shrugged his shoulders, "Sometimes love is not enough. Clark's… afraid of being more alienated than he already is. He comes from a small town where people tend to pray to god to cure their close ones from disease such as Homosexuality. If I remember correctly, one of Clark's friends announced his gay when they where teens, the whole city prayed for his curing."

"Barbaric… how did it go?" grimaced Dick. he was a born bisexualism. In this job, you have to be flexible in more ways than one to get all the information you want.

"Hmm, from what Clark told me, he's married to a nice girl, and has 5 kids."

Dick blinked, "Yeah because having one or two isn't enough. Someone could have doubts if he's healed if he didn't make more."  
"My point is Richard, Clark cares what people think, that's all."

"And what if he decides to marry one day Bruce? What then? Superman is asexual, Clark is straight… which part of him is yours then?"

"Kal-El."

"Cool, but it's not what I asked for, now is it." he hissed pressing forward. Bruce hanged his had.

"I would never destroy someone's marriage for my own agenda."

That name was like a wake up cal. Something that was asleep for thousands of years, awoke. Carmila opened her deep blue, still, eyes and gazed around. Her armor was laying on a cold, metal slab, cleaned and restored nearly to its full glory. The bright light blinded her. Raising from the cold, metal she saw a sight that would frighten anyone else. Monitors eminating cold light, strange vehicals. But no, she was concentrated on knowing who spoke out loud in her presence that accursed name, who called upon the family of El. She saw two men, dark haired and muscular but bearing no resemblance to Ana-El. Stepping closer, her hand made contact with the shin of the older one. A pulse of energy went through both of them.  
Bruce toke a step back abruptly.  
"Bruce?"

"Muscle cramp… probably," the brunnette smiled, aoligazienly to the younger one, who she knew now was called Dick Grayson. This... this was her family. The man before her was her last descendant, and from what was showed to her there, would be no others for he had no interest in the female sex . A pity. Had the gods decided to torture her once more and show her how the family she had sacrificed everything for dies out? No... there had to be a deeper purpose here. Hiding back in the darkness, not to touch any of them, she observed.

"Alfred told you eating so irregularly for someone you're age is unhealthy."

"My age?" He asked with mocked anger.

"Whell face it, you'r not me, I have a young body, so I can eat all the junk food and not eat when ever I want... you on the other hand" the boy stopped with a specific silence, rolling his ayes.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing today we're going to a banquet instead of a patrol.." he huffed.

"Doesn't count, no on eats at those things," he spread his arms wide, "Are you going to bring Carmila's armor there?"

"No, the dresses she left behind were more than enough for the museum."

The banquet was formal and wearily stiff, Dick complained, he started to get a cramp from all of this smiling, in places he didn't know could cramp.

As for Bruce, he was constantly surrounded by the students, not one left him alone, even for a moment, until suddenly all the lights just flickered off, the last thing before he felt a sharp pain in his neck, was a maniacal laughter .

The first thing Bruce brain registered upon awakening was pain. Not the alcohol induced dull throbbing somewhere in the back of the head. No, it was more like a ripping , flaming pain of a freshly sewn tissue somewhere on the upper part of his belly.

He tried to remember how the hell it got there but came up blank. He didn't remember doing the cape and cowl thing last night. He was force to play the role of Gothams favorite son in some party.

Hmm… he remembered the party, boring and dull and…and. He strained his drug hazed mind and found a memory of himself arguing with someone from Stark Industries, and after that leaving with a blond women with rather small breasts who had emerged from the darkness.

"Wakey wakey Brucy boy. Time to rise and shine! "A painfully familiar voice chirped in his ear. Bruce realy didn't need a sharp vision to recognize the owner of this voice and the white blob in front of him. Joker!

He wanted to say something, but a rather large gummy, metallic testing object in his mouth forbade him from doing that.

"Oh finally…I was starting to worry I accidentally sown something extra in you. " Chirped the clown. Bruce looked at him oddly and mummers something underbelly under his nose

"Mm, what are you murmuring there sweetie?" The clown brought his ear closer, "oh sweetie don't be so mysterious… communication is the foundation of a good family you now." Chuckled the Joker, taking the small ball out of the billionaire's mouth. Bruce spat on the ground.

"What the hell are you taking bout Joker?" Rasped the billionaire. If it were possible, the Joker's grin widened even more.

"Why, I'm talking about the happy, happy family we're going to have!" Said the clown making a dancers pirouette, "So I was thinking, it's fun to play with old Batsy, but he has this sidekick of his to take up the role of the Bat when he gets old, but me? Poor little me I have no one! So I decided it's time to get myself a son." He started laughing maniacally. Jumping on to the bed, the Joker lied himself on Bruce. The bat's body exploded with pain. Even though the Joker didn't place all of his body weight on him, but still, any pressure placed on the angry red wound was more than enough.

"Still, the whole birthing, feeding and diaper thing is a total kill joy. But then again I'm the father…I'm suppose to teach it the important stuff." He smiled. "So it's only reasonable that I had to look for the perfect mother. I tried and I tried but the ladies simply didn't cooperate, and after the fun moments they wanted to scrape the little miracle." The Joker shrugged his arms "Oh well it was fun… but then I stumbled upon you. You are the best of the best this crummy city has to offer! Wealthy, good looking, wealthy and you can't take an innocent life." The clown's voice change in to a devilish mummer. "It's going to drive Batsy bats." The Joker let out a few strange noises of triumph.

"You're nuts." Bruce spat at the clown. "A man cannot have babies."

"Ah typical reasoning," said the clown, frowning. "No one believes in me these days. Not you, not the doctors in Arkham… no one… ah such a hard life being an artist." The Joker repositioned himself so he could now sit at the head of the bed knees bend. "But nevertheless, you have female organs in you, and the moment they settle in, you're going to be a pregnant man. Wahou that while nook tows critics of there branches!...I wonder...maybe Batsy could be the godfather?" The Joker laughed, jumping in his typical manner towards the door.

"Now, now I'm positive you have a lot to think about so I'll leave you be. For now…hehehe." Joked the clown, as slammed the iron doors to his cell.

Bruce was shock to say the least. After meeting a Martian and surviving alien invasions twice at least, he really doubted anything could shock him anymore.

This situation was bad and even a fool would see it. He was strapped to a hospital bed in a wormed cell, and a mad man claimed to have operated on him – changing him into part female. Bruce tried to focus his vision and find something in the room that would help him a) escape or b) summon help.

This was going to be tuff.

***  
A month later

Clark was sitting at his desk at the Daily Planet, trying to determine what was missing in his article. It was good, but somehow it seemed to lack something important. There was this emptiness in his stomach when he read it. Yet, nothing seemed to be missing. Leaning back, he started to doubt whether the feeling in his stomach wasn't cause by Lois's cooking. They were "dating" for about two weeks now, and last night, Lois invited him over for a homemade diner.

A stomach of steel was definitely not enough to actually digest the stuff. However, when he tried to talk himself out of it, Lois used her ultimate attack "the puppy dog eyes" and that spelled the end of the game for Superman. As nasty and stubborn Lois can be, there is no one in this world that can say no when she uses the puppy look. Okay maybe Batman could but we are talking about humans, not sex gods. Hmm… Batman. Swimming off into his own private dreamland, Clark lost himself in the few memories he had of Batman without his armor on and the other ones when they both where naked in bed . Why only a few when he had X-ray vision you wonder? Strangely enough, Bats' armor was lined with lead…so peaking wasn't an option, and then ther was the fact they weren't in an exactly opened relationship. Partly because of Clark, but then again Bruce valued his privet life so he felt no real remorse towards being carful whit announcing there love to…anyone.

Clark was torn out of his world when he felt something hit his nose. Upon investigating this phenomenon, he discovered that he was practically covered in pencils, and all sorts of typical desk accessories. Lois apparently was trying to get his attention for some time by throwing everything she had on her desk at him. Thankfully the computers were permanently attached to the wood…

"Hey Smallvile come here, you have to see this!" She waved her hand at him.

"Okay what's so important that you wanted to break my nose?" mouthed Clark, standing up and going over to his friend.

"I just got an anonymous tip about the one and only Bruce Wayne, you won't believe it!"

Clark's heart skipped a beat, okay correction – Superman's heart skipped a beat. As Clark Kent he was in love with Lois Lane, but as Superman he was lusting after the dark demon king of Gotham. But only as Kal-El he was not ashamed to admit it.

About a month ago, Bruce disappeared for two weeks. Nobody knew why and where and most of them didn't realy care. Batman loved to have his secrets and it wasn't really uncommon for him to disappear in the criminal underworld for months interrogating various criminal circles from the inside.

Still, this time it was different. not that Superman was spying, no, Superman NEVER spies on anybody, especially not on The Bat …he was just listening that's all – it wasn't his fault that somehow Bruce's heart beat always stood out from amongst all the sound that were around him .

There was something strange about Bruce's heart beat at that time.

It was changing all the time – sometimes beating so slow it was unmistakably on the verge of stopping, and other times it was beating so fast Clark was almost sure it was going to pop out. Then around the same time as Bruce's heart finally stabilized, Bruce himself came back to the world.

"Hellooo Smallvile are you with me? If you can hear me give me a sign!"

Lois' call was like a bucket of cold water ripping him out of his musing ones more.

"Wha…?oh! I'm sorry...I got lost in my f-"

"Yeh whatever farm boy, take a look at this." She tapped her pencil on the computer screen.

Clark leaned forward, scanning the files opened on Lois computer.

'This has to be a hoax."

It was all he was capable of saying. He didn't believe it, on the computer there was a medical report of some sort, all procedures and effects carefully described.

He read it twice, he read it five times and still his brain refused to accept it. Not that he didn't understand the medical terms or anything.

The problem was it was a procedure of successfully implanting a women's uterus in a man's body. In Bruce's Wayne's Body!

"It doesn't look that way, want to see the photos? I warn you, they are disturbing."

Before Clark had the time to respond, Lois opened a second window filled with jpg files. Clark felt sick.

"I always knew that Bruce was eccentric, but this is ..."

Lois shook her head with disbelief.

"You really think he wanted this?"

Clark was shaking with furry and disbelief. Every fibre of his body was screaming.  
Get out, go to Gotham and demand an explanation!

Lois turned around in her seat and looked Clark straight in the eye.

"What, you think someone force it on him?"

"He did go missing for two weeks."

"True. But how do you know he just didn't go to some fancy clinic to get the operation?"

Lois folded her hands and looked at the miniaturized photo files. Clark instantly knew she was scanning them for the smallest detail that could prove or kill her theory. All do in his mind he had no doubt she was already writing an article bout "The eccentricity of Bruce Wayne" and that's only putting it gently.

"He's not wearing any gloves."

She spoke finally. A bit shocked blinking.

"Excuse me?'

"The man performing the operation… those aren't gloves, the doctor - he has chalk white hands."

She pointed her pencil on one of the photos. Clark froze.

"How many creeps from Gotham do we now that have chalk white hands?"

She asked, looking at Clark with a spark in her eyes.

"Joker."


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR WARNING!: This part was spell cheeked only by me, so be prepared fore errors. You haw been warned. Enjoy

No one in the league questioned Batman's disappearance, some May even say no one truly cared what has becomes of the anti social superhero. Tows whew who cared seemed to believe all was an elaborate hook and that as always the bat had it well in hand. The clan did all it cud to reinforce that belief worried. Or at list that's how it was in the beginning, time grew longer and hope became shorter. If this was a normal men they would already named him deceased. Riding down the illuminated Gotham highway Robin nearly collided face first whit a truck due to his absent mined. Cursing like he would never be allowed in the company of south gentlemen as Bruce he tried to set his head straight.

"This is police car 34 we haw an emergency over here" Even do the voice of the women was highly distorted due to electrical sounds and buzz from the intercom, the boys trained ears picked up the note of sheer panic in her voice.

"This is central, what's happening over there?" came a steady reply.

"We need back up and medics on Pine road 76/2 the old abundant mental hospital. "

"Carol, how the hell did you end up there? You were supposing to patrol the …"

"The containers are full of human corpses, body parts are scattered over 6 miles all a round "a shoot wash herd" The strays are going nuts send me backup now!"

"Holy shy…hold on there coming"

This was not a discussion to ignore, no mater how math he wanted to concentrate on finding Bruce, if the man ever returned and got wind he ignored something like that…he would send him to a Tibetan monastery ore something. The boy shuttered letting go of the gas he let the monocycle slide behind a family kombi and made a sharp turn in the free space behind it speeding of in the opposite direction out of the city.

He made it as the first. He didn't even haw to call out the shots in the night wear a dead give away he saw a women standing closely to her car so that non of the as it seemed rabid animals spiting fume out of there mouths cud not jump on her from behind. At the same time se did her best to scare of the remaining dogs from a large rusty garbed container overflowing whit as the sound of tearing inform him meat. Whit out a second foot robin wreathed fore a flair and shot two times one near the car and on in to the containers lid. The animals startled by the loud band, smoke and light started to scurry and run of in to the dark . Hopefully this would give time enough fore the reinforcements to come. Because robin hade no doubt they would come back. No animal stupid ore not would live soothe a feast to waste.

"Whose there?" yelled the women pointing her gun a t robin "Get out whit you're hand in the air!"

"Shoed I whew them like I don't care? At is it's only my" robin came it to the not so big light circle casted by the police car lights. The women momentarily berthed whit ease. "Boy wonder…that means Batman's already on the seen?" She tried to price the darkness whit her ayes looking fore the older hero.

"Err…yeh...the big guy moved forward to investigate…"He announced trying to be as cocky as usual. "So what's the sith?"

The women shied her fingers stile tightly enswathed round the gun. As it seemed fore some time now the people living on the other side of the forest were complaining that a large grope of strays is occupying the area. Usually the city pound toke care of it but sync last week the animals behavior became so aggressive they resignation from the job bah the company had no one to send no one was brave ore stupid enough .  
She was called to investigate a despairing of a young local resident. The woman was last seen going out fore groceries. Upon talking whit witnesses she concluded that perhaps frightened by the animals that descended on to her at some point in her way back she probably hid in to the forest.  
Her assumptions were correct. She found the women down a ditch where sand was dug up. Do the unfortunate fall she broke her neck, nothing cud been don to help …but close to the body she discovered hacked parts of a human torso…and more remains not far from there, the body parts led her hear.

"I wasn't able to look in the container but me pretty positive all the meat dropping out is not just illegal animal waste. "

"Wow…someone shoed cal Steven King..." he muttered going closer to the container.

'Hey don't tooth! You'll contaminate the evidence!" she jelled.

"No worries, special gloves" he wiggled his glowed fingers at her. Lifting the rusty lid even a bit more relisted a powerful wave of stench…one that cud be associated only whit human rotting, no animal meat hade the same foul odder to it. Shining a small flash light he saw mostly hacked to bits pieces of flesh but from that entire gunk a strain of black hair stuck out. Mainly coos it was cot in a whole in the rusted lid. Opening the container fully the hair did not let go instead from whiting the pile of met a human hade aroused. A woman's disfigured face stared at him. Nearly ripped of not cut of. The man who did this was no butcher he spend a lot of time trying to separate it from the rest finally when he did it he did it by sheer force smashing true the spinal cords. Robin let the lid fall down, he felt like puking. A salient prairie was herd from the car side, slowly drowned by the sirens of the upcoming cars.  
"Ill go se if someone's inside…"He answered hooking his grappler on one of the windows.

Inside the building they found no one, ore at list anyone alive and whole. Who ever dwelled there might just surpass all the Gotham nutjobes when it comes to gore. Robin stile felt a feeling of overpowering nausea when thinking of the smell in the "lab" they found... now after the whole building was checked and the corpses taken out of the dumpster and retrieved from the forest the medics tried there best to put the parts in to a whole, just to decipher how many victims there was

Before he had the hence to ask commissioner Gordon what he thinks of this his come link started buzzing.  
Walking beyond the circle of lights, behind the tress he answered.

"Not the best time…"

"Master Richard, he has come back, and it is not god"


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING : Once again NOONE checked the grammar in this besides me. So yes prepare fore probably a lot of spelling errors.

Hope you like it enough to live a comment once in a while.

There are nights in you're life that seem to stretch on forever whit no singe of dawn that would bring hope .

That was undoubting one of tows, in Richards mind. The only one longer and more frightening he remembered was the one when his parents perished.

He stood high above the medical section of the bat cave on the staircase lading down. He saw how hard Lesley and Alfred worked , Perhaps if not fore concern blinding him , he would noticed tree shadows dancing one the floor, two most human, one once human.

Carmila saw the boy leave, apparently being incapable of standing no more .Turning to the operation table she retched towards Bruce, and lied hear hand a top of his.

'What a nightmarish place has this time become. Peoples hearts as dark as they never where and so be there minds. You cannot rest now son. You are the guardian at the lage of the abyss if you fall in to it there while be no one to stop the rest from following. I now you're hosen one dos not understand what you do, what you ARE!, But you know and you know I'm right. Come back to us " She whispered knelling by his ear. Alfred and Lesley passed throe her several times. Not even noticing the cold presence . She did not mind her ayes were clouded over in revert as she remembered.

Flashback

The last rays of the sun slowly creped in to her hidden room true one of the high thin windows, bouncing of the black armor she was slowly placing over her body. Preparing fore yet one more night of protecting her people.

"I haw worried that this be another man that keeps ya away from me at nights, now I se I haw wronged you. " a silent whisper startled her, turning abruptly in place sword snatched from the table and raised ready to strike. Her ayes like a falcons that cot sight of his prey ,suddenly opened wide and softened instantly. The weapon lowered .

"Anael. Tis a surprise to se you . Weren't you suppose to work on you're star chariot? "

"It's called a Star ship and aye I wanted to work on it, but you're candles do not provide me whit required light so i must postpone it tile daylight. Now tell me what is this foolishness?" He stepped forward grasping a pis of her black cloak." You cud be hang if some one ever catches you wearing a mans armor. You are a woman. "

Yanking the material out, she sheeted her sword.

"And what of it, the armor dos not give away my form , not like demons need an excuse to bend human laws."

"You are no demon Carmila, demons bleed black you haw read blood I now fore I haw seen it countless times on our bed sheets. And now I know from whence it came. Give up this foolishness! The thrill is not wort …"

A harsh laughter turned nearly in to a demon whale by the echo in the room erupted from her lips.

"My god Ana-el , do you take me fore a spoiled princes? Is that the me you love?"

"No.. I love my wise, brave women so math better than the world around her ,I love you and that is why I ask you to stop ...and I know you will stop because you love me…" His voice was so strong, you cud tell he honestly believes in what he just said. And fore her it was a slap on the face. He was no different than the others ,if she gave him the hence he would dominate her, and imprisoned her in this blasted castle, where she cud do nothing but watch the suffering a round her whit out being abele to help.

"Then you don't know me at all Ana-el ,finish you're ship and get out of my dark and primitive world" she spat , walking out of the room true the secret passage right in to the stables .

End of flashback

A steady beep awoke her from that memory. The women whit grey hair was looking astounded at the gaping whole of blood and flesh in the mans middle.

"this shod not t be hear"…she whispered and Carmilas ayes widen.

2 years later.

Whiten 3 months batman was once more rooming the streets of Gotham. No one except the bat clan new what happened that time when he disappeared, and once more non of them was wiling to spared the information they possessed. The fact that there matriarch told them not to tell under the punishment of his Wrath.

Carmilas presence become a little more fellable in the manor, some times dick cot a glimpse of white smoke moving true the corridors but always dismissed it, after all believing in the supernatural is one thing believing the supernatural is In you're house , that would be a little to close to the edge.

Dick had a fev grooving spurts was now higher (so not the shorter member of teen titans but definitely stile the most fragile looking ) . And yes he stile didn't approve of Bruce's relationship. Only now he was determined to do something whit this problem.

Fore weeks he was monitoring Clark Kents moves , he studied the photos of him and Lois Laine, there body language was a little to honest fore people that were suppose to not be in a relation ship ,and then he hacked in to her medical files. Not hard at all he cud after al hack in to the watch tower if he wanted to so what was a mere hospital compare to that?

Then suddenly , her medical files where sent to Star labs. The hell?

Once again using his skills he broke in to the new updated records, he nearly fell over when he realized what was in them.

Lois Laine was pregnant!

That obnoxious women whit absolutely no sense of self preservation. That bimbo who always pushed her self in to places where she shouldn't be, only to ruin perfectly planed operations by hawing to save her. Was pregnant whit Clarks kid , while the big blue boy scout was upstairs doing his new father?

Was it just him ore did the room start to spin ?.


	6. Chapter 6

Long, long ago….

-The man called Harold is mighty persistent…he Has his Ares set on you're hand..-Ana-el muttered creasing the woman's naked shoulders.

-He may pine fore it all he wishes…he is not getting neither my hand nor any other part of my body.-The woman snapped.

-Ah…brave words…but from what I see the clan heeds are on his side.-He kissed her exposed neck

-Be it as it may I haw the land and the money they cannot force my.

-What if they sent an army…?

-The castle will prevail…

-What if they sat a blaze the cities and threaten to murder the people…?-He looked in to her ayes , his hands griping her arms tightly. She did not turn away her sight. But neither did she respond. Both of them knew…

Do her armor was black as the night whit out stars, it would be never darkened by innocent blood.

They made love that night so fiercely as if it was to be there last time ever.

Now

Dick waited for Bruce down in the salon, he new clark left. He always left in the erli howers of morning. Something bout farm upbringing.

Pushing down on his pad controller he murdered from hiding two of his enemies .

-yes!

Bruce wouldew called this game a waist of time and a hazard to younger people mentality.

So he plaid it when his patron wasn't looking. He accidental killed a peasant and the tv started to go fuzzy.

-aw men…Carmila! Stop! Its just a game!-he wined getting up and trying to adjust the wires in the back.

-perhaps She simply wishes to voice concern for you master Richard- Stated Alfred walking in to the room whit a tray of freshly baked lemon cake.

-yeh…right…she's as stubborn as Bruce- Robin snapped, and so did the tv. Before turning off.

-Alfred…say something to her-he wined ,the elder man smiled.

-And why cant you address her your self…?

-I…ah…I don't want to talk to air…it's creepy –the boy smiled

-Wheal then I'm under the impression you don't want to play…

-Agh…fine…eh- he threw his pad to the floor.

-is some thing a miss master Richard?

-his going to get hurt Alfred..-Dick whispered.-his toying whit him …and he doesn't listen…its...i...so frustrating.

-I know master….ah deer boy…I know, master Clark is a nobleman but it seems he has no idea what a gift Bruce's trust and hart truly is.

-Lois is pregnant …the shit is going to hit the fan in any given moment…

-a most unpleasant image.-the butler cringed his nose in disgust but then his arms fell.- But most it is a fitting description.-he added.

-so what do we do?-Richard stared at the older man looking fore guidance.

-we wait…and stand by prepped to catch him once he falls.

-that's the only thing we can do?-he asked disappointed.

-afraid so..

Bruce yawned , it was a hard night and an even harder morning considering he felt his going down whit something his, stomach was getting rather bothersome.

Lucius being the wise old sage he was caught almost immediately al the warning sings of "I'm going to fall asleep during the board meting ".

And promptly send him of to his privet office.

He was a bout to roll his Armani jacked in to a pillow when he noticed that the couch actually had one.

-Alfred...-he smiled and yawned, Laing down. stretching his arms and legs he allowed himself a moment of relaxation.

He felt it was a moment, he barely closed his ayes when a somewhat familiar voice was herd.

-you snubbed me! And it's the second time!

-Wha..?-Bruce opened his ayes slowly, some one was standing by the couch and staring down at him.

-I came all the way to this dark hole to talk whit you again and you just snubbed me.

Blinking he sat up. Who the hell was this guy?

-I'm sorry haw we met?

The other guy laugh warmly sitting on the desk .

-ah good one..

-…no I'm serious…who?

There was an uncomfortably silence during witch the man tried to decipher Bruce whit his ayes.

-you…really don't remember?-he finally asked. Evidently taken a back , by this turn of events.

-No

-Hell I new you were plastered but I imagined you haw an equally god alcohol tolerance as me…sync…wheel you discussed nanotechnology and potential materials for fusion generators white me.-The man exclaimed, almost comically astonished.

Bruce paled ,this was sounding early familiar now.

-Ah then I imagine I made a complete foul of my self.

-one would think so, yes- he nodded.-but no…and that's why I'm back.-he slide of, of the desk and made his way to the couch and sat next to Bruce. Grabbing his chin delicately whit his hard fingers.- you had you're sheer of bright ideas…but the fact remains we made a bet…if I com up whit a better energy source then you're doctor Yamamoto…or what ever…I get a shoot at you…and I won…so pay up…-whit that he landed forward capturing Bruces lips in a sweet teasing kiss.

-ANTHONY STARK! STOPMOLESTEITING THAT MEN NOW!

-aw…but Peperrr!


	7. Chapter 7

-Bruce was standing before the mirror , his hands like spider legs tide a silky black tie whit no problem.

Clark from his position on the bed eyed him. His lover was the epitome of elegance and grace. He him self often felt clumsier on two legs, like a duck. Flying was indescribable, And Bruce knew it. He didn't know what secret it was that allowed the dark knight to carry tat grace so fluently in to Brucies steps. Normal observing his lover like that would make him happy,

For a moment he new that no matter what he sacrificed fore humans for, this planet. It was worth it if he managed to save one person like Bruce.

But now. Now it was a different thing. Covering his mid section whit a piece of blanket, he stood and came closer to hug his lover from behind.

-Don't go.

-Wew talked bout this Clark…iw agreed to it, I can't bail..

-Yes you can-he purred hiding his face in the crook oh Bruce's neck-You've did it before.

-Tony isn't a model…-Bruce sighed creasing Clarks black hair.

-precisely… his worse…

-Clark…

-Kal…

-Fine Kal…Tony is essentially the same as Brucy…nothing can rely help my persona moor than a day of drinking whit him…-he said simply slowly untangling himself from his lovers arms.

-So you're wiling to cheat on us, just to help you're persona?

-What?-Bruce turned surprised-Now where did that conclusion com from?

-You we did it before. I wrote articles bout you. remember?-Clark stood in the sunlight steering at him whit a sad expression.

-…That was before we met.

-So?

-Are you impaling that iv been unfaithful. -Bruce gave him a cold steer, he felt…hurt. betrayed even.

-I don't know, I constantly see you're photos whit beautiful women.

-And I constantly red love stories bout superman and Lois Lane

Bruce's voice dropped a bit, becoming quieter and more menacing. Like batman's but not quite.

-That's not the same and you know it!

-Yes it is Clark-He said his voice lover dangerously, one more octave.- The ting is. I don't accuse you of anything whit out having tangible proof for it. I believe you.

Clarks arms slumped.

-Bruce…

-No...you …we…said enough. For now Clark…get dressed. And go …-He said dragging a hand true his hair in frustration.

-Bruce…its...it's just it's always your mission!

-The mission comes first, whew been true this.

-Apparently not often enough. I want some one to com to…someone I can rely upon, trust them…

-Once more I feel as if you're accusing me of being neither .And as I recall it. I haw not given you a reason not to.

-Tony…

-KAl-el! I haw not betrayed you and I haw not plan to but I haw never been so tempted as I am now! -he growled. Clark was a bout to say something but finally he settled on huffing angrily and turning around to go.

-Kal…- Clark turned a round whit a hopeful smile. But he saw only Bruce's back in the doorway.

-don't…let me catch you spaying on us…-He said gravely before leaving the room

-I cant believe you're acutely going true whit this…this...o my god the law suite…-Pepper was making her way from on eng of the hotel room to the other .While Tony was trying to decide with t-shirt would show of his muscles.

-Pep...whit one the grey ,red or black?

-Black, if you decide to act as a slob its going to be les sizable.-She said finally giving in to the absurdity of the moment.

-Hey but sperm stains…-Tony and Peppers ayes met, and the man o iron decided its best not to poke the lioness in the aye-Er...never mind?

-O my god…the lawsuits!...Tony you are saying over on to me the modern art collection, I refuse to stay whit nothing after babysitting you for all thaws years!…-she sighed finally sitting down.

-Aw its so nice to know you like me…for me.-Tony mocked leaving his clothes on the bed and going to the mini bar.

-Cranberry or lime?

-What?

-You look like cranberry-He mused ignoring the bewilder look of his secretary/Assistant. Pepper steered dumbfounded at the red drink he presented her whit.-sorry theirs no umbrella…-Added Tony sitting next to her whit a smile of a child that's trying to butter up its mum.

-agh…I swear to God if i become an alcoholic because of you…-She threatened taking the drink

-Pep, to match talking to little drinking.-He corrected her.

For a moment they sat there botch drinking .

-there not going to let you In to the restaurant whit out a tie.

-I haw a clip on somewhere…

-lord give me patience…

Bruce and Tony arranged to met in the more elegant restaurant in Gotham. Bruce as always wore elegant artier well fitting the "old money" status. Tony on the other hand came in simple black pants tightly griping his ass, whit t-shirt and a Armani jacked.

-I'm sorry sir but this attire simply wont…- The inquiring waiter was silence when tony nonchalantly, walked past him slipping obviously in to his pocket small role of money. The man stood blinking, probably ignored in soothe a manor for the first time in his life. Bruce sent him an apologizing smile.

This was going to be on hell of a date, and he wasn't 100% whether that would-be a good thing.

The evening progressed, rather slowly. It got better after Tony stopped trying whit all his might to per sway Bruce to go somewhere ells les stiff.

It got good when they started taking bout technology. Bruce had a hard time playing dumb and Anthony smiled whit almost sadisticall glee, probing the conversation further and further. Slowly drawing the real Bruce out of his shell. Like a little kid unwrapping a present.

-waiter scotch whit ice and seasoned red wine.

-Red wine?

-yeh for you.

-Now why do you assume I like fine wine?-Bruce asked curiously, smiling.

-Don't all people living in old mansions drink wine from crystal goblets?-Stark smiled back.

-A common misconception- Bruce wisped snatching the freshly brought scotch before Tony cud take it, leaving the older male wine- On the other hand Im positive older men like it.

-..did...did you just call me old? –The man blinked whit a stun expression.

Bruce smiled innocently , sipping his scotch.

Tony was obviously going to replay whit some flirty comment. But he stopped himself looking something above Bruce's shoulder.

-Tony…what is it?- Bruce worried, turning back he came face to face whit a slightly bulging stomach of Lois Lane.

-Mister Wayne, mister Stark…two Billionaires talking and not one from the pres but little ol me...I either haw a concussion or this is my lucky day.- She smiled. Her lavender dress hugging her body quite nicely.

-yeh I wanted to invite some on our date but Bruce is so old fashioned..-Tony added sarcastically.

-A date?-Lois ayes sparkled.

-Its Business- Bruce started.

-No it's not.-Tony smiled.

-Stark!?-the younger man growled.

-Yes love?-unmoved by it in the list

-Ah this is phenomenal…how long are you together.

-Where not…

-It's a love since are ayes first met-Tony said in a sing song voice. Bruce face palmed muttering something sounding like 'God give mi patience…"

-You'd mind if I quote that Mister Stark?-Lois smiled taking out a not pad.

-Not at all!-Tony opened his arms invitingly.-Take a hair. Sit down!-he said smiling. And she did. It was an excruciating 15 minuts where only Tony talked Bruce was to busy purring himself glass after a glass of wine. There was no way of controlling this dam stubborn idiot!

-And that all…you're typical love story…and now…sync you know all you wanted…how bout you tell us who sold our intimate date out?-Tony leered scanning the women whit his ayes.

-a,a,a Tony a good reporter doesn't give away his source.- she smiled unmoved

-Aw..-Tony punted.

-don't mined Anthony miss Lane...his under the feels assumption his boy like charm works on every one.-Bruce smiled. There was a present buzzing in his head now.

-Not on pregnant women apparently. –all three laughed.

-M bout the pregnancy, how did it happen I wasn't invited to your wedding, you took a bite out of me so often in you're articles Im almost a part of the family, aren't I?- Bruce joked.

-Aw come on Bruce it's the 20 century…weddings are so overrated. –Stark waved his hand dismissingly, Lois giggled.

-There wasn't a wedding yet, just a fiancé..-she showed her hand and the ring.-But if it means that match to you...I cud sent you an invite-she smiled teasingly.-If I get an intimate details article bout you two…

-Ah you drive a hard barging...can you tell at list who the lucky fellow is?

-Clark Kent…-she chirped.


	8. Chapter 8

Bruce opened his ayes slowly. He felt like a victim of alien abduction. Each time he tried to force his eyelids open He would be assaulted by a whit aura of sunlight bouncing of, of every lightly collard surface In the room. The stabbing pain made its way from his eyeballs straight to his brain. He barely remembered this Kind of pain…from long a go.

A hangover. Lord knows he didn't haw one sync he went on his mission to become Batman. What in the world possessed him to drink beyond his limits? Rolling on to the other side in a vain attempt to block the sun, he found himself face to face whit the answer.

Anthony Edward Stark aka "Tony" ore preferably "Iron man". A man whit a brilliant mind, and if he recalled correctly an even more brilliant tolerance for vodka and other alcohols.

Dame him.

Tony was snuggled in to the pillow whit a smile plaster on his face that just made Bruce want to kick (naturally in the groin area sync it seemed to be the second most intelligent part of Anthon's body) him out of bed. It was that irritating smug smile of a cat that managed to snag a canary out of its cage.

But he couldn't his reputation as Brucy the mindless and careless was already in jeopardy of being seen true. So silently he sat up and left for the bathroom. Not that knocking over a bloody stain glass lamp would awaken his bead partner. Not after last night. Groaning Bruce massaged his temple. What did happen last night?

Standing under the cold stream of water, he meditated. Everything after finding out bout Clarks engagement…was a blur.

He cringed placing a hand on his hart. Once more he felt...betrayed, wounded, used. How the hell did he notes that coming…where there no warning sings? A memory of Richard trying to talk to him flashed in his mind. There were no warning sings…there was a full blown canon fire.

Cowering his face whit his palm he growled angrily.

He neglected his mission, his only purpose in life, ignored logic and the sings. He hanged and he hanged whit out doubt for the worst. He allowed the kryptonian to get under his skin, to close the his heart. It was high time to cut this cancer out.

His ayes turned to cold steel. Mind sharp despise the pain, now focused thanks to new anger.

And in that moment he decided that Tony while be the scalpel that makes the operation.

Never again while he trust meats.

When he decided to finally emerge, he wasn't surprised that the bed was empty. Picking up his pants and whit shirt ,both of with looked les than presentable. He dressed and went to the kitchen where Tony , to Bruces pain was listening to AC/DC full blast.

He had no idea how he ignored the hangover but that just might be a secret worthy of learning.

-Hey Bruce ..-he chirped purring him self a glass of coffee –want some?

-Yeh…that and half a bottle of aspirin…-Bruce muttered turning of the music whit an annoyed sound.

-That bad huh?

-It's been along time…

-Not according to the tabloids.

-It's been along time sync that level…

-Ahh…-tony smiled understandingly.

Bruce sat as far away from the light streaming in true the windows as it was possible. For a moment there was just silence and it was dam fine by him. But than again he new this cud not goon for ever. Not even long enough for the hangover to subside.

-So…what happened yesterday?- Bruce asked casually.

-After the restaurant or before ?-Tony eyed him curiously sipping his coffee.

-…After…

-Mm you dragged me out telling Lois where going on a fun date and then you ordered ME to show you how to drink you're problems away…And I haw to say I find that kind of offending.

-I didn't- Bruce sighed ,desperately trying to remember.

-You did…and hell…you are on hell of a dancer...I think a few guys creamed there pants just watching you….

-Good lord…

Before Tony managed to say anything ells. Both there phones rung. In a few seconds the older billionaire was laughing and Bruce was on the verge of killing some one whit cold blood.

Apparently Lois felt it to be a god idea to inform the whole country that Antony Stark was **hopelessly** in love whit a clueless Bruce Wayne the article was of curs les than kind, all do someone not acquainted whit sarcasm might even consider it a fluff pic a some points. "Big money loves Bigger money"

A second after he finished reading, Bruce got a new text massage, he didn't haw to look to know who it was from.

**You want to tell me smoothing?**

**-Clark**

Bruce hesitated for a moment.

**Congratulations on your **_**engagement**_

_**-Bruce**_

_Bruce didn't expect to get a message back, and as it was normal. He wasn't mistaken. A 2 second exchanged of text was all it took for years of trust, earned loyalty and affection, to evaporate ,like mist it the first rays of sun light. _

_Trying to not think bout the bitterness building up in him, he took a sip of coffee, and all at once the bitterness exploded in his stomach. Bareli making it to the kitchen sink he threw up._

_Tony tisked and rubbed his back handing him a glass of water to wash the acid out. He wasn't overly genteel like Bruce was some fragile woman he was normal. Probably because he new this procedure all towel from personal experience to be concern in any way or form._

_And at this point Bruce couldn't appreciate it more._

_Anything that wasn't like Clark was fine. _

Somewhere dark, a whit hand squished a newspaper whit hatred.

-I think mommy and daddy haw to talk…-Joker growled sitting a top of a gigantic Jack in the box. A round him there was the constant buzzing of machines, an occasional fountain of red angry sparks would jump up casting a hellish bloody glow over his face. Smiling wildly. He repeated whit grooving malice.

-we will talk ,and once we do…he will smile only for me, even if I haw to lobotomize him for it !…ehehehehehehehe!

His almost inhuman laughter range true the air like a knife.

Carmila opened her ayes ,nose cringing as if touched by an offending smell. Gazing a round the cave her ayes saw no difference, but her spirit felt it.

-The winds is chewy whit sorrow, the flames are bright whit anger…old mistakes are being rewritten on new pages.

She mused quietly. A strange anticipation of what was to come went true her body ,peeling away the sleepiness. Perhaps what ever was to come, would finally push her spirit in the right direction.


End file.
